When paths cross
by HAHARIDDEK
Summary: A story about a boy and a girl from another world living life together some request may be used . My first story so please no hate
1. Chapter 1

A/N: 90% of this story will be in Edward's point of view I'll switch when it says name p.o.v

 **EDWARD P.O.V**

"Man am I glad it's summer vacation one more year of high school let before I'm through with that damn place".

"Once i get home I'm going straight to sleep".

 **Neptune P.O.V**

"Noooo Histy I don't want another lecture it's not fair".

"Well lucky for you it's not a lecture instead I'm punishing you Neptune".

"What do you mean punish me. Am I about to get kicked out of the Basillcom".

"Yes and no. I'm sending you to another dimension to show you how to work"!

"Wait your doing what?"

"Bye Neptune".

"NOOOOOOO"!

 **Edwards P.O.V**

"Home sweet home I don't ever want to leave my house again". That's when I heard a knock on my door "Hello"? Why is there a girl at my front door.

"Hello my name is Neptune and I'm the main character". *smash 4th wall broken*  
"Umm can I stay here for a while I kind of can't get back home".

"Umm sure my name is Edward nice to meet you" why do I have a feeling that this is not going to be a normal summer.

"So Neptune was it, how did you get here and where do you live"? After I asked her this her face looked upset.

"How I got here was from my friend Histy and she decided to teleport me to this world to "Teach" me a lesson." I live in a world called gameindustry and blah blah blah blah".

"Ok I get it, but I dont really believe you sorry"

You should trust her said a mysterious voice

"Who are you and where is that voice"

"It is I Histoire and I am the one that sent Neptune to you please take care of her and make sure she does work."

"How long will this be for"? 1 year was the response "Well lets learn to like each other."

"Ok butt I am exhausted from that teleportation where can I sleep."

"In my parents room there.. not around anymore." Neptune runs up to me and hugs me

"Im sorry for your loss Edward, Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

A/N

Well that is chapter 1 for you all and disclaimer I own nothing except my OC  
Good bye and see you next time


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey guys Riddek here and thanks for all of you that have followed/Favorite my story so far. This is chapter 2 and see you next time

 **Edward**

"Man that was an interesting dream". After I say that a feel a twitch. "Ummm".  
I lift up the covers and discovered Neptune in my bed, "NEPTUNE WHY ARE YOU IN MY BED"?!

"Oops my bad I felt lonely in the other room. You are not supposed to leave an adorable girl all by her self you know."

"You know what its seven o`clock and I need to go to work for nine. Please just don't break anything or burn the house down".

"Ok the main character is always safe so no need to worry about me. You need a nickname how about "Eddy".

"Fine just whatever I need to get ready so leave my room so I can change into something presentable."

"Got it no need to get Pisty at me for nothing." After she leaves I put on a red shirt with a target on it and jeans, next I eat and leave the house to go to work

 **Neptune P.O.V**

"Man it is boring here I need some thing to do while Eddy is gone, hmmm maybe I'll play on his game console". Its a strange device that is black and a X logo in it, I press the X and it lights up in a green light. "Wow interesting now where are the controllers at".

Once I find a controller I play a weird block game on it, it looks old.

9 hours later

 **Edward P.O.V**

"Hey Neptune im home and I brought you some food." No answer then I heard Neptune in the living room.

"YEA take that you slime die...Oh hi Red nice to see you are home".

"Alright Neptune what did you do all day play video games." She nodded, "Ok well I brought you some food if you are hungry at all. Here you go". It was a simple cheeseburger nothing to special.

"This is sooo good where did you get this from".

"Just from MC******* wait did that just get censored this is real life isn't it or am I dreaming".

"No its censored for copyright reasons". Neptune and her fourth wall breaking ill tell you.

"Ill pretend you never said that Neptune but anyways I need to work on a summer project for school so I will be in my room call me if you need anything".

After about two hours Neptune knocked on my door and came in. "Eddy I need something from you". I ask her what she needs "What happened to your parents, last night you got upset when you mentioned it to me". I tell her that they felt sick so I brought them to the hospital and the doctors told me they aren't going to make it.

"Neptune are you all right you are violently shaking." N-N-N-No im alright *sniff* "Neptune its ok there is no need to be upset for something you didn't do ok shhhhhh". I calm Neptune down enough so the can clearly speak.

"Eddy thank you for being so kind to me it makes me feel safer than at home". "Neptune do you need or want to sleep with me so you are not lonely at night".

"Well reader might find you as a pervert trying to get with me or I could not but ill see how this night goes~". Neptune don't get any smart ideas I'm offer you comfort don't push it, clear". Ok won't try anything funny. Alright goodnight.

Riddek: Ok that is over now to write the next chapter.

*Woosh*

Riddek: What the hell is going on.

Edward: hey look Neptune its Riddek the author.

Neptune: oh yea hi Mr. Author

Riddek: Umm everything just got more interesting.


	3. Chapter 3

**Riddek** : Alright Edward, Neptune im going to need to interview you separately. Edward your first.

 **Edward** : well I don't think I have a choice *sigh* lets go.

 **Neptune** : I'll be waiting here eating some pudding, mmm pudding.

 **CHAPTER 3 START** :

 **Neptune P.O.V**

"No no no you can't have my pudding Dogoo that is for Nep only." I then wake up due to the nightmare I have of dogoos eating my pudding. "Alright Eddy it's time to get up and make me something."

*groans* "Well if it isn't the Nepper her self, did you sleep well or did I wake you up last night?" This boy is something completely different from the others at my home. "Nope I slept like a angle last night. No loneliness *cough Noire* or anything.

"Well that is good then maybe we will get along well sooner than we realize." "Yea maybe we will." I gave him that look that nobody can resist.

 **Edward P.O.V**

After being woken up by Neptune I head to the kitchen and make Moms pancakes for the both of us. "So what should we do for today seeing as I don't have work." Man I need to quit that job soon, "I have an idea why don't we explore the city a bit I haven't checked it out then maybe have some fun~." "No Neptune I'm not making this rated M "yet" maybe later."

"Aww you are no fun." "I said yet." That's when she got interested in the thought. Everything else aside we left and made a loop around town showing her everything Earth had to offer. She fell asleep, so I walked her back home and laid her on the bed. "No, stop it Edward breath just go and make lunch yea that sounds great."

 **Neptune P.O.**

Now that I'm alone I'm going to do some research for later purposes and keep it to my self for at least awhile. Now where to start...how about...here.

30 Minutes later

 **Edward P.O.V**

*knock knock*

"Neptune I'm coming in ok." "Ok" I walk in the room to see Neptune sitting on my bed "I made lunch ok, its Grilled cheese." "Ok I will be over in a bit." I leave her alone and hear a voice in my head "Edward remember that Neptune is here because she needs to work so push her to do something please for Gameindustrys sake."

After we ate time passes and it's Ten at night. "Hey Eddy~." "Yes Nep, what is it." "I think it's time we do this~." She reaches down for my pants button and I slap her hand away. "Nepu!" "Neptune I told you not yet maybe in like four chapters ok but not now the story is still new."

(Why is my OC breaking fourth wall now)

"Fine but I expect it to be good and if we can't do "that" how about this~." *Kiss* "Fine I will take that until then so for now I love you Neppy."

 **Riddek** : Alright Edward question 1: Do you like Neptune like "that".

 **Edward** : Yes and we kissed actually.

 **Riddek** : Ok and question 2: What will you do when Neptune goes back home.

 **Edward** : Ummm I never thought of that.

 **Riddek** : Alright tell Neptune to come in here.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N** : Assassinguy200 owns Hikan I only own my OC Edward

 **Edward** : Alright Neptune Riddek needs you in there now

 **Neptune** : Ok lets go talk to "the man"

 **Riddek** : Welcome Neptune

 **Chapter 4 Start** :

 **Edward P.O.V**

"Wow never thought I would get a girlfriend, so this is what it feels like." I get up off the bed trying not to wake up Neptune from her peaceful nap.

"Eddy, not there it tickles."

Now I need to get food for the both of us. But what to make hmmm.

 **Neptune P.O.V**

"Morning Eddy, uh where are you. HEY EDDY."

"YEA NEPTUNE."

I run downstairs "Need help with anything."

"Yea get me the milk and butter. Ill need it for later."

 **Time Skip**

 **Edward P.O.V**

"Thanks for the help Neptune I really needed it."

"No problem, hey want to go on a date?"

"Yea that sounds great and after I need to introduce you to some friends." (yea I have friends)

"Ok that sounds great then we can get some pudding."

"Yea that sounds great." Me and Neptune walk to the mall for some simple shopping like EMPTYING MY WALLET FOR PUDDING! Anyways we head out and run into one of my friends

"Hey Edward how you been."

"Oh look Neptune this is my friend Hikan."

"Oh hello Hik, Hick, Hicky."

"Umm what did you call me."

"Hikan just, I dunno. She calls me Eddy so she was nicknames up the wahzoo."

"So anyways are you two together or sid you do "that."

"Maybe we have maybe, maybe we didn't I'm not."

"Alright Neptune lets bring this pudding back, oh and Hikan could you help me please."

"Yea no problem you look weak anyway so.."

"Wow how rude."

"Just kidding jeez calm down you don't need to get salty over nothing."

"Why am I friends with you again?"

"And I'm the rude one."

"And now you take me to literally."

"Alright boys time to shut up and pull pudding, March, March, March."

We finally got home and Hikan had family matters to attend to so it was me and Nep alone once again. "Hey Neptune do you want to just laze around all day I am exhausted from carrying all that pudding."

"Yea and maybe next chapter we can have fun~"

You know what Neptune how about we do it now."

 **A/N** : MUAHAHAH

 **Riddek:** Welcome to my corner Neptune

 **Neptune** : Wow creepy now question time

 **Riddek** : Nope next chapter

 **Neptune** : WHY!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** So umm hi I'm not going to be uploading as much as I want to because I don't have as much time as I need and I won't have my phone to write. Anyways onto the story.

 **Chapter 5 start: Warning sexual content inbound be advised.**

 **Edward's P.O.V**

"Now then Nep where were we. Oh yea that's right we were going to do that."

"You know what Edward let's just do this I know you don't want to wait any longer."

Neptune started to take off her vest and started to tease me. "Now the Nep let's start this shall we."

I started undressing taking off my shirt and pants as a almost naked Neptune sat their watching me

"Alright Eddy I want your hot sexy bod right now so don't hold back."

"Whatever you say Neppy." I move my hands up and down her body as she kept laughing as I was doing so. Once i stop we bring our lips together.

"Eddy please be careful this is my first time"

"Same here Nep just know that no matter what happens i will always love you."

We take off the rest of our clothing and I insert my finger in her Vagina

"Ahh~ it feels so good, keep going."

"Alright Neptune do you think you are ready."

"Yes I have been ready since we started."

"Alright just so you know this is going to hurt."

I insert my penis inside her and see her wince in pain and tears rolling down her face.

"Neptune are you alright!"

"Yea i'm fine keep going."

"Ok if you say so."

I started thrusting at a slow steady pace and started speeding up.

"Go faster I want you"

"If you say so Nep."

I started speeding up then she started to moan my name

"Eddy, oh I love you"

"Neptune i'm gonna cum"

"Release it all inside me let's be one together"

I released my load into Neptune and….. She passed out welp, time to clean up and go to sleep.

 **Neptune P.O.V**

I woke up next to Eddy and blush thinking about what happened last night. I decided to make some breakfast for us. "Author don't you dare change the point of view on me I haven't had many lines this story."

I hear Eddy wake up and make his way downstairs

"Hey Eddy I made some breakfast for us I hope you like it."

"Thanks Neptune I really appreciate it."

"Anything for you now feed me."

 **Hikan's P.O.V**

"So Edward invited me over to tell me something. This better be good for six in the morning."

I arrive there and see Edward and Neptune together on the couch and, oh god there making out. Ok just act natural

*knock knock*

"Hey Ed did you need me"

"Mmm, yes I needed to tell you something"

I walk over to them and see both of them blushing

"Me and Neptune are together now."

"I can tell."

"How could you tell Hickey"

"It's written all over your faces. And good for you both, I wasn't expecting Edward to get together with anyone."

"Yea and neither was I until last night."

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU TO DO."

"That"

"Oh my god i'm heading out see you two later"

"Alright Neptune I need your help with something"

Finally holy shit that took way to long to make im such a lazy person anyways see you all soon… jeez kill me.


	6. Chapter 6

**Neptune** : Can we get on with it now

 **Riddek** : Sure. How do you not get fat with all the pudding you eat.

 **Neptune** : I learned to transform in my sleep.

 **Riddek** : How tall are you.

 **Neptune** : 146cm or 4'9

 **Riddek** : ok thank you Neptune now on with the chapter.

 **Chapter 6 start:**

 **Edward's P.O.V**

"What do you need my help with Eddy."

"We need to do something for Hikan he seemed a little awkward when he was talking to us."

"But what could we do, I mean I don't know what he likes."

"I got the perfect thing hehehehe."

( Time skip )

"So Neptune what do you think."

"Maybe it's what Hickey needs."

"Alright let's bring it over to his place and see if he likes it."

 **Hikan's P.O.V**

"Wow so those two are together now, maybe I should go over and apologize." That is when I heard a doorbell *sigh*l need to go see who it is and what they want."

"Hi Hickey how are you."

"Hey man you seemed upset so me and Neptune decided to get you something."

"You didn't have to but thanks I guess." I open the gift and I couldn't believe what I was seeing, "Tickets? Just what are you to planning?"

"Those plane tickets are for you. You did always want to go to Japan didn't you."

"I did but how did you get the money for these how expensive where they?"

"Only a couple hundred but don't worry I have gotten plenty of cash saved up for a while."

"Well thank you both."

"Don't sweat it Hickey it's just what friends do, I think."

*sigh* "you and your randomness Neptune."

"Aww you're making me blush, stop~"

"Anyways thank you guys. Umm when is the flight?"

"It's in three days."

"Why does that sound familiar *sigh* must be my imagination."

"Neptune what are you talking about."

"Oh don't worry just rambling on about my randomness."

"Alright we will see you soon Hikan."

"Bye Hickey."

"Bye."

 **Timeskip to After Hikan leaves**

 **Neptune's P.O.V**

"Now that Hickey is gone what are we going to do now."

"Well… I don't know."

"Come here I want to try something I learned a while ago."

"Ok?"

After a night of "Fun" Neptune's affection increased and they both were satisfied.

 **Edward: You can't keep me away forever Riddek.**

 **Riddek: Yes I can with my author powers.**

 **Neptune: No those are main character powers.**

 **Riddek: Well im going to run now**

 **A/N: This will be short if you guys want me to do anything let me know with a PM or in the reviews. See you all later**


	7. Chapter 7

**Riddek: Edward please don't kill me**

 **Edward: Why would I do that. If I kill you the story wouldn't advance now would it**

 **Riddek: oh yea ha**

 **Neptune: Alright boys let's start the chapter**

 **Riddek: Right right**

 **Chapter 7 Start:**

 **Neptune P.O.V**

It's been a month since I got here and it looks fun to be here. No work, No Histy, nothing. It's like a vacation, a vacation that I needed!

"Hey Neptune I need you, come here"

And just when I said no work "What do you need hun"

"I need you to go outside, I need to show you something."

Once I go outside I see a pool, my eyes sparkled with excitement, "Awesome, we need this."

"Yup and help me set this up, ok?"

"Yea no problem plus the author needs something to write about anyways."

*sigh* "That aside let's get this done you need to work to return home."

 **Time skip**

"Neptune thank you for your help."

"I need my daily dose of pudding."

"Alright I will reward you for your hard work today."

"And this is why I love you."

 **Edward's P.O.V**

* * *

After we get pudding Neptune started feeling strange. (Where am I going with this) "Neptune you don't look to go, maybe you need to lay down or something."

"No, No I will be fine just a headache."

"Alright if you say so." I don't think it's just a headache so I'm going to stay with her till she feels better.

 **Hikan's P.O.V (I have a plan)**

"I need to head back home soon I just hope those two are ok." I get back to the hotel and get room service because I was exhausted.

*knock knock*

"Sir we are here to make you an offer."

"Um ok…"

"As you know Neptune and that boy are together."

"And this concerns me because?"

"Neptune isn't from this world and that's where this offer involves."

"You may go to Neptune's dimension or stay here and suffer."

"Well I'll take the larger and go to her dimension."

"Good chOiCe sIR."

What did I sign up to do

*snap* And darkness well, Now I really hope those two will be fine on their own.

 **Edward's P.O.V Two Months later**

It's been two months since Hikan's disappearance and I'm worried about him. He was always a good friend of mine and now I have nothing but Neptune who I asleep as I speak. I always considered him a brother, this is hard being without anyone.

Neptune stirs from her sleep and hugs me from behind.

"I might not know exactly how you feel but I do. I don't want you to go through this maybe "he" is just fine. Let's go play some games get our minds off of this."

"Sometimes you know just what to say my love, thank you for sticking with me through this Neptune."

"Alright let's go." She tugs my arm and we are off.


	8. Chapter 8

**Neptune: Ooh Hickey disappeared do you think we will see him again.**

 **Edward: Probably and Riddek isn't feeling to well so enjoy I guess.**

 **Bath Scene nothing to much**

 **Earth:**

 **Neptune P.O.V**

So me and Eddy started our day with some chocolate pudding and man was it good.

"Eddy do you think Hickey will be ok wherever he is."

"The guy can take care of himself."

"Are you not at least worried about him".

"No that's not what it is he is my friend, oh course I am worried."

* * *

Night fell unsurprisingly quickly so I need a bath so we will go to Edward's P.O.V.

 **Edward's P.O.V**

Neptune is in the bath, it's night, I'm tired. Get in bed and sleep sounds like a plan. Except Nep needs me oh god.

"Neptune did you need me."

"Yea could you wash my back."

"Fine, I'm really tired tho."

"Come on we don't have all day."

"Yea yea. Where did you want me to get."

"Just all of my back I can't reach back there my arms are too short."

 **Neptune P.O.V**

I can't believe he is actually doing this. Wait I am his girlfriend after all right.

"Neptune why are you blushing?"

"Oh i'm just thinking of something."

"And that is?"

"That I got you in here to wash me."

"I'll do almost anything for you Neptune."

"Aww you're making me blush, Alright I'm all set I'll meet you in bed."

"Ok I will meet you in bed."

"Hey you stole my line!"

"Hehe I love you, hopefully we can get you home and find Hikan soon."

"But if I go home what will happen to you."

"!, I never thought about that." (after that first interview you didn't think about it and now you still are not *sigh* you're useless)

"I don't want to leave you, I want you to stay with me."

"Maybe some event flag will trigger and a true ending will occurs and I go to your home."

(Does fourth wall even exist anymore.)

"But for now let's enjoy being together for now."

* * *

 **Edward P.O.V**

It's now morning and I wake up to the most beautiful sight. Neptune's sleeping face inches from mine. I peck her lips and she stirs awake.

"Morning Eddy."

"Morning my baby."

"Aww I'm blushing."

I peck her lips and she embraces me with her arms and it's to comfortable to leave.

"Neptune why are you so damn adorable?"

"It's my main character charm and same goes for you."

A knock could be heard at the door.

"Hello how can I help you."

"No I can help you and your little girlfriend."

"How can you help us?"

"I know where your red-headed friend went."

"Really! Where is he?"

"Here!"

A portal appears behind us and the crazy lady kicked us in.

"HAve FuN EdWArd aND NEPtunE."

* * *

 **Unknown location**

I woke up in a crater with Neptune on top of me. We are unscathed but I sure am lost. I look of into the distance and see a futuristic city. I carry Neptune bridal style into the city and on a bench.

"Uh Eddy I'm not ready to get up."

"Neptune do you know where we are, because I sure as hell don't."

"Oh my goodness. I am home Eddy and you're here to."

"What do you mean your home."

"This is my home world Gameindustry. Let's go to my place and see Histy. No doubt will she be surprised that I'm back."

We run to a **large** building and go inside.

"Jeez Neptune you must be special if you live in a place like this."

"Oops I forgot to tell you something extremely important."

"You are pregnant!?"

"What no, maybe, anyways I am the Goddess of this land mass."

"What he umm yea umm le-"

And im out.

 **Neptune P.O.V**

"So he fainted let's bring him up to the living quarters."

* * *

"I'm home Histy."

"How did you get back you can't teleport and is that Edward?"

"It is Eddy and some crazy lady teleported us two here."

"Oh no it's just as I feared three (damn it) days ago another individual landed in Lowee."

"Did that individual happen to have red hair?"

"Yes in fact why do you ask?"

"That is Eddie's friend Hickey."

"Oh ok I'll call the other goddesses to come here and for Blanc to bring this person."

"I'm going to wake Eddy up."

I walk in my room and lie him down on my bed.

"Hey, Wake-Up~"

I see him stir from his slumber and groan as he wakes up.

"I had the craziest dream and we were in your homeland and you were a Goddess."

"No its real life."

"Oh sorry for not believing you."

"Guess who happens to be here."

"I don't know Hikan."

"Yes actually and he's coming here soon."

* * *

 **Edward's P.O.V**

Soon unfamiliar people arrive. One with White hair, One with Green hair, And one with a pissy attitude and Sky blue hair.

"Hello everyone my name is Edward."

"Nice to meet you Edward my name is Green Heart or in human form Vert."

"Names Black Heart or Noire and don't you ever forget it.

"Names White Heart or Blanc don't think we are friends after this."

"I am Histoire we have meet as a voice I am the tomb that keeps track of History."

"Nice to finally meet you ma'am."

"Oh no need to be formal with me."

"Wait we are missing two."

As on cue two people come through the door one with an oversized jacket the other with a wool sweater.

"Sorry we are late Iffy needed to use the bathroom."

"Hey you needed to take breaks every other block."

"Any ways introduce yourselves."

The bubbly one came up first.

"Hello Mr. my name is Compa i'm a nurse and it's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you to."

The other girl walked over.

"The name is IF nice to meet you."

"Good to meet you you too IF."

* * *

After the meeting Hikan walks up to me.

"Hey Ed its good see you and I didn't know that my trip to Japan came with with a trip to another dimension."

"Yea and I didn't know that I was invited."

"Well where are you staying."

"With Neptune here what about you."

"I'm going with Blanc to Lowee. We will meet again."

"Yea we will."

 **A/N: Yay another chapter the plot will begin next chapter and I hope some of you are happy that I made it a longer one. So everyone is in Gameindustry and things will get more hectic here on out so see you all next chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Riddek: Alright everyone the plot starts this chapter**

 **Edward: surprises might be awaiting you**

 **Neptune: or it could be a boring chapter**

 **Riddek: It could but it isn't**

 **Edward's P.O.V**

 **Small sex scene**

I woke up after a long day and who is in the room it's Noire. And she doesn't look happy at all. "How can I help you Noire."

"By not sleeping with Neptune that's what"

"What is wrong with a boyfriend and girlfriend sleeping together."

"Wait what B-B-B-Boyfriend."

"Yea you seemed surprised."

"Well just don't sleep with her but it's not like I care or anything."

Did she just go full out tsundere on me.

"Hey eyes up here when i'm talking. You aren't supposed to disrespect your goddess."

"But anyways why are you here?"

"Histoire wanted me and the others teach you combat. Your other friend learned really quickly almost as if he is a master already."

"Well he did always like weapons."

"Alright come with me and wake Neptune up."

I swear her face turned red when she left, oh well.

* * *

We are in a guild as its called with the goddesses and boy is it empty in here

"Why is this loser with **OUR** goddesses."

"Yea thats totally fucked up dude know your place."

"Man am I loved, I feel like i'm going to get torn apart by these amateurs *sigh*."

"Hey Eddy calm down we will protect you, probably."

"Thanks Neptune, Seriously."

"Well let's accept a quest and raise some shares."

"Shares?"

"They are the faith of people to the Goddesses, and Shares are what give the Goddesses strength the more shares the stronger they will be."

"Oh interesting, anyways what quest are we doing?"

"Let's do a monster hunter quest. Kill three Ancient Dragons. Doesn't seem to hard, well maybe for Edward it will."

"Let me get a weapon at least."

* * *

I start walking out into the city to find a weapon Smith and I see a man in a dark alleyway. "Hello sir."

"Come, I sense you are in need of a weapon."

"Yea how did you know."

"I have an ability now all I ask is for 27 coins."

I pull out my money from earth and he hands me, A rocket launcher?!

"Thanks for your business and the launchers name is Gjallarhorn."

"Ok thank you sir." ( see what I did there )

As I make my way back to the guild I get ambushed.

"You fucker hanging out with our goddesses!"

"Help Neptune, Noire, IF, anyone!"

They started wailing on my face with punches and kicks. I started seeing red and black knowing I was done for. I don't want a game over this early.

I can't get up, that's when I feel people get off my body my vision comes back and I see IF there.

"You don't look to go Edward."

I get up and immediately fall back down due to falling unconscious.

 **Neptune P.O.V**

"Why didn't I go with him it's my fault he is bloody and bruised."

"Neptune It's ok he will heal just give him some time."

"I going to stay here by his side. I'm not leaving him."

"Ok suit yourself."

After hours I fell asleep in his bed because that chair was uncomfortable. I dreamt that I came back home without him.

"Eddy come with me."

"I'm sorry Neptune but I can't."

"Why not Eddy? we are together."

"I need to stay here Neptune. I can't explain but I know that i'm needed here."

"No you can't leave me."

"I'm sorry Neptune I wish there was another way but know this. In my heart I share the same pain as you."

I jolted awake to see Eddy still asleep. He must feel really weak after that attack. He woke up and greeted me with that smile I can't denied.

"Morning sweetheart, are you ok?"

"I'm fine honey just surprised that is all."

"Are you sure because I want "that" soon and the author needs to be better at writing sex scenes."

"Last one was kinda bad I will admit it."

"Anyways let me know when you're ready."

"Fuck it let's do it now."

"Ok then Eddy if you're ready then so am I."

We undressed and lock lips with each other. It seems everytime we kiss I get all tingly inside like I must have him inside me.

I transformed and he has that lustful smile as he flips me on my back.

"You ready Neptune." I nod as an all too familiar rod entered me.

"Hey Ne-. What the fuck is going on."

"Oh hi Blanc me and Eddy are… Playing doctor."

 **Edward's P.O.V**

I see Blanc walk in on us "mating" and things do not look good for me whatsoever.

Her eyes turn a blood red color and, where did the wind come from?

"You fucking pervert I'll kill you dead for having sex with a Goddess! I will make this your grave."

"Blanc calm down I gave him permission plus we are a couple."

"Still doesn't change he is having intercourse with a Goddess."

* * *

We walk out and Hikan is talking to Blanc and is her face red like red, red. I swear I saw those to kiss anyways that's not important right now. Neptune is sitting there with a sad face almost like an unsatisfactory victory.

"Hey baby what's the matter."

"I really wanted to do "it" more but no breast interrupted us."

That's when Blanc snapped she booked it for us but Neptune transformed and off with me in her arms.

* * *

We circled around Gameindustry with Blanc right behind us. We made it back to Planeptune and Blanc was about to pummel us with her massive hammer.

"Blanc don't do it."

"Hikan what are you doing."

"Trust me I know what i'm doing."

"Hikan move so I can pummel these two."

"I know you want to but I won't allow it."

Hikan gave Blanc the "look" and she backed down.

"Don't think you got off easy."

"Hikan how did you do that."

"I honestly don't even know."

* * *

"Edward come over here please."

"Yes Histoire, something you need."

"Strange readings have showed up and I need you and Neptune to go see what is going on."

"No problem Histoire I need to explore more so that works out."

I got Neptune and he headed off to the Virtua Forest.

"Ah nostalgia Eddy I remember this place lost my memory here."

"Okay we need to find the strange readings Histoire told us about."

Neptune's face turned red and she looked at me with a seductive look.

"Seeing as we are alone why don't we continue from earlier."

"I would if there wasn't someone there, quiet."

"That fucker got lucky that we didn't have our weapons or he would be dead."

"Or if that one girl didn't show up we could have killed him."

I look over at Neptune to see tears streaming down her face so I hug her and try to comfort her.

"Hey do you hear someone crying."

"Yea but where."

I pick Neptune up and run without making noise. I run into a bunch of monsters and put Neptune down.

"Think you can fight right now."

"Yea I think so."

We clear them out and find something interesting a massive rock, growing? Out of the ground. We call Histoire to bring everyone over here.

"Oh my looks like this might be an issue." Vert it is an issue

"What is it doing here this is not from our world."

"I have studied this rock and it is capable of turning a human of good heart into a CPU."

"What I thought CPU's were born as one."

"They are but this is from a different dimension. Hikan, Edward if you wish to become a CPU touch the stone but there is a twist. If you fail to meet the requirements you will turn into a monster."

"I'll take the risk Hikan how about you."

"If you're doing it then so will I."

* * *

 **Riddek: What will happen to our young heros find out next time on Dragon ball Z kai**

 **Edward: No not happening**

 **Assassin: Riddek is in his own world anyways**

 **Riddek: When did you get here dude.**

 **Assassin: I've been here since the start.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Riddek: Alright Assassin what's in store for us today**

 **Assassin: This is your story, your rules**

 **Edward: Yea make like something cool happen.**

 **Riddek: Well I left a cliffhanger like a jackass so**

 **Neptune: Yea I want to see Hickey and Eddy as CPU's**

* * *

 **IF's P.O.V**

Me and the CPU's sit there as a bright light surrounds both of the then dies down.

 **Edward:** "So this is me now? Hikan you look different."

Hikan has black hair with red highlights, red eyes, black skin tight suit and two swords strapped to his back.

"What the hell happened to me!?"

Edward has changed genders with a B cup breast. Lilac hair down to his/her shoulders. Purple skin tight suit that shows all his/her figure.

Neptune sits and stares in awe at how her Boy/Girlfriend looks.

 **Hikan:** "What happened to you Edward. You look more feminine than usual."

 **Edward:** "Damn it where is it?"

 **Hikan:** "What?"

 **Edward:** "Where I asked for you opinion."

 **Everyone:** "OOHH."

 **Blanc:** "Any ways Elaine looks like you can fight me properly now and don't need Neptune for protection."

 **Edward:** "No I'm still going to run away like a little bitch."

 **Histoire:** "That is enough, No more arguing we need to find out what is going on with Edward and why he is female."

* * *

 **Edward's P.O.V**

We all got back to the Neptower and I am deciding what my CPU name will be.

 **Hikan:** "Alright Elaine I thought it over and I'm going to be red heart."

 **Edward:** "Hikan how much though did you put into it."

 **Hikan:** "Well it's not to hard Pink heart."

 **Edward:** "Hey! Shut the fuck up."

 **Noire:** "Hey did you think of a name yet we are waiting."

 **Edward:** "Alright, Noire if you got something for me then go ahead."

 **Neptune:** "How about Doughnut Heart ( someone please get the reference )

 **Edward:** "Sure it's something that is not taken by someone else, so sure."

 **Neptune:** "Yay and he's mine so come at me bitches." ( Assassin died metaphorically )

 **Hikan:** "So not only is he named after food, but he has a girlfriend who would eat him, good luck my friend."

 **Vert:** "So you are my little brother now?"

 **Hikan:** "Yea…...No."

 **Edward:** "No neither am I."

 **Vert:** "*sigh* worth a try."

 **Neptune:** "He's mine Vert back off."

 **Vert:** "Calm down Neptune I'm just teasing him."

 **Blanc:** "Hikan let's go back to Lowee now for some "important" business."

 **Hikan:** "Okay your goddess."

 **Neptune:** "You can have fun together now me and my hubby need to do important business."

 **Vert and Noire:** "What business?"

 **Noire:** "Jynx."

 **Neptune:** "raising Planeptune shares that's what."

 **Edward:** "What got you so motivated?"

 **Neptune:** "You did so come on let's go."

 **Histoire:** "Neptune are you feeling alright I get here and I hear you're raising shares."

 **Compa:** "I'm here Neptune, now let's have you lye down for a bit shall we."

 **Neptune:** "No I'm doing this so come on Eddie let's go."

* * *

After all long hard day of quests and such me and Neptune have raised Planeptune shares up to 15%

 **Neptune:** "Man what a long day and I spend it all with you."

 **Edward:** "yea I'm happy you wanted to raise shares now time for a reward." I transformed and flew off into town to buy Neptune and me something special for later."

 **Histoire:** "Neptune I am very proud of you for raising shares without me telling you."

 **Neptune:** "I got to do it with Eddy so that makes me happy."

 **Histoire:** "Well just keep up the amazing work Neptune."

 **Edward:** "Im back."

 **Neptune:"** It's my girl/boyfriend."

 **Edward:** "Hey it's not my fault I'm female now so you better be lesbian as well for me."

 **Histoire:** "Okay that's not what I need to hear but anyways thanks you to."

 **Neptune:** "Yea let's relax now and play some videogames."

* * *

 **Mysterious man P.O.V**

I stalk on the Basilicom balcony and watch the blasted CPU laze around with a man that looks familiar I can't remember tho. This headache is killing me.

"Hey Campton you alright you been looking through there for quite some time now."

"Shut up Jessica I need to observe I will meet you back at base soon just leave."

* * *

 **Neptune:** It's dark Eddy is sleeping and I notice a dark brooding figure peeking through the balcony. He notices me and walks inside

 **Campton:** "Hello Neptune remember me."

 **Neptune:** "Camera is that you?"

 **Campton":** Yea it is and I'll make you a offer. Leave this guy and go out with me again."

 **Neptune:** "No, never happening I love Eddy and you are a psychopath I never want to see you again."

 **Campton:** "Damn and I didn't want to have to do this shame looks like this is your grave Amano Nanako."

 **Neptune:** "No never bring up that name ever again." I fell to my knees tears streaming down my face thinking of my previous life before becoming a CPU.

 **Edward:** "What's going on, Neptune?" I watch Neptune, sobbing on knees and that's when I see her get impaled by a sword. "Hey what are you doing!?" I transformed and charges the mysterious being.

 **Campton:** "It seems Amano has fallen and a new foe is here to die hehe."

 **Edward:"** Amano?, What are you talking about?"

 **Campton:** "Ah it seems she never told you her true identity did she well let her explain, if she lives that is. Tata."

 **Edward P.O.V**

I call Compa and IF to get over here as soon as possible because I don't want to lose Neptune to some asshole.

Soon those two arrive and I tell them the situation as Compa bandages Neptune up.

 **IF:** "So he just showed up."

 **Compa:** "It would seem so Iffy but why did he call Nep-Nep Amano?"

 **Edward:** "Even I don't know everything Compa."

* * *

 **Riddek: And there is that chapter done so what's next for our heros fi-**

 **Edward: Say that one more time and I will kill you.**

 **Assassin: Hey go easy on him and if anything let me warm him up**

 **Neptune: Nepu I want some fun**

 **Riddek: Why is it only me.**

 **A/N: I have to give a huge shout out/Thanks to Assassinguy200 for helping me out with things here and there. See you all next time.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Riddek: This chapter will be Neptune explaining why she was named Amano Nanako.**

 **Neptune: Why am I the one with a unexplained backstory.**

 **Riddek: Normally the OC has a secret but I'm going to change it up a bit**

 **Edward's P.O.V**

After a while Neptune wakes up. Now time for questions.

"Neptune alright time to explain."

"Explain what?"

"Explain Amano Nanako."

"No *sob* please no."

"I'm sorry Neptune but we need to know who this character is and why you get upset about it."

"No I *sob* don't want to do it."

"Neptune I'll buy you all the pudding in the world."

"No not *sob* even that will work."

After about ten minutes I finally break Neptune.

"So Amano Nanako, _It all started when I was born I had loving parents who would do almost anything for me I wasn't spoiled or anything like that. but one terrible day Arfoire attacked the city trying to kill the CPU at the time. My parents got in the crossfire and were brutally injured._

" _Momma, Daddy please get up."_

" _I'm sorry Amano but we are not going to make it. Please don't be upset."_

" _Why wouldn't I be upset I'm losing you guys I don't want you to die."_

" _We are sorry but there is nothing we can do. Amano please stay safe-."_

" _Momma, Daddy please get up *sob*"_

" _Child you are in my way."_

 _An explosion happens near Amano and launchers her into debris near a building. Amano gets back up and runs back towards her lifeless parents._

" _Child I said get out of my way."_

 _This time she directly hits Amano with her attack._

"And soon I was brought to a white place and was reborn as Neptune. Please no more I can't take it."

"You said enough so I at least know what's going on."

"I don't want to bring that name up that's why I was defenceless when Campton attacked me."

"Yea what was up with that."

"We used to date and he wanted me to dump you so we could get back together."

"Next time I see him I won't show any mercy."

"I need some alone time right now."

"Go ahead take your time."

I leave to leave Neptune alone.

 **Neptune P.O.V**

I sit in my room pondering on why Campton returned. He was lost after the battle with Arfoire after he betrayed us. He seemed to only go after me saying I had something in me that he needed. I still to this day wonder just what he needed. I might never know unless he gets it but I won't let that happen and neither would Eddy. Together we will take on any challenge that is thrown at us.

I walk out of my room refreshed and ready and I see Eddy sleeping on the couch.

"You look adorable sleeping. I just wish I told you that sooner."

I look at the place I was stabbed last night. I look at the balcony and Campton is there again.

"Well well looks like Compa did a good job patching you up. It's sad you didn't die Amano."

"Stop bringing up that name. She is gone and I'm Neptune now."

Eddie wakes up and immediately gets pissed.

"Oh look it's Amano's husband, what is he going to do to me?"

"You will fucking pay for hurting Neptune."

"What are you going to do stab me?"

"Oh I will have my way with you. I'll make sure you can't walk for the rest of your life."

"Eddy just be careful he can easily manipulate others to do his bidding."

"Well Amano I am always ready for you to come back to me and leave this loser. Or I could just kill you both."

He throws a crystal that takes mine and Eddie's shares away so no transforming for us.

"Thank god sir gave me a rocket launcher."

"What are you talking about kid."

"Oh you know friendly neighborhood squid face. Nice guy, he gave me a Gjallarhorn."

"Oh that piece of shit, right that is just a scam."

"Oh really now."

Eddy tackled him outside and over the ledge. I tell Histy to call the other goddesses and Hikan to get to Planeptune now.

 **Edward P.O.V**

"So looks like you need a sword."

Damn the one thing I could forget. I look over towards Neptune and she gives me a reassuring look.

"I think I'll be fine."

"Whatever your funeral."

He lunges at me with his word and I nearly dodge the bloody thing. I can't transform for some reason. Neptune looks my way in fear and I give her a determined look.

"Edward the CPU's and Hikan are coming stall Campton for as long as possible."

That was Histoire talking telepathically, thank you Neptune I owe you my life.

"Hey stay focus on the battle."

He lunges again but I kick his sword away and punch him straight in the face.

"Bastard you will pay for that I will end you and Neptune."

Noire: Hold it right there Campton.

Campton: Shit the others are here.

Blanc: You bastard you dare show your face after all these years only to try to kill Neptune again."

Campton: Well it was fun but I gotta leave.

He vanished right before our eyes.

Hikan: Who the hell was that

Edward: He came last night in an attempt to kill Neptune.

Neptune: I need to tell everyone something.

After Neptune explained the Amano story and Campton being her Ex boyfriend we had a meeting to decide what to do about Campton.

Vert: He can't go to jail he will just break out.

Blanc: We need to kill him.

Hikan: I think that's a bit to extreme but something to keep him away.

Histoire: Why don't I just make a seal for him?

Neptune: That could work but how long would it take.

Histoire: Three months.

Noire: Of course.

Edward: We are just going to have to hold off for a while.

Neptune: I don't want to lose anyone.

Histoire: I'm sorry but that's how long it will take.

Hikan: Whatever if it works that's one less thing on our plate.

Vert: It seems everyone agrees with sealing him away but where will he go?

Edward: In the depths of the ocean.

Soon everyone leaves leaving Me, Neptune, Hikan and Histoire at the basilicom.

Histoire: I will work on the seal immediately.

Edward: Thank you Histoire.

Hikan: Edward let's train in case he shows up again.

Edward: Sure Neptune come with us.

Neptune: Okay I'll help you both.

Hikan: uh sure.

* * *

 **Hikan P.O.V**

Me, Ed and Nep are outside the basilicom ready to train.

Hikan: To use a sword you must first know the sword. Focus on what it looks like how heavy it is and how large.. Like this.

I summon a Five-Foot sword with a black girl and red/orange blade.

Hikan: Now you try.

Edward: Okay let's do this. Focus, design, create!

He spawned a Six-Foot purple hilted sword with a hot pink blade.

Hikan: Alright now you know how to use a sword right?

Edward: Of course I do.

Hikan: Alright now Neptune you are the Ref for this match.

Neptune: Okay round 1.. Fight!

Edward rushes me with his sword and slashes at me. I dodged and counter attacked slashing his arm. He recovered and rushed me again this time he faked me out with a jab but ended up slicing my leg.

Hikan: Not too bad for a noob.

Edward: Says the man on his knees.

Hikan: Let's kick it up a notch.

I transformed into Red Heart and healed my leg.

Hikan: I'm ready. Come at me

Edward: If you are transforming then so am I

He transformed into *snicker* Doughnut Heart hold on I can't right now.

Hikan: Dude seriously change your name Doughnut Heart is not intimidating what so ever.

Edward: Fuck you man I am not creative what so ever so cut me some slack.

Edward rushes me full speed and gave me a barrage of slashes.

Hikan: Jeez calm down man it's only practice.

Edward: Sorry don't know what got over me.

We both untransformed and called it a night.

Hikan: Can I sleep in a spare room Lowee is too far of a flight plus it's eleven at night.

Neptune: Yea you can stay over for the night.

Hikan: Thank you.

* * *

 **Neptune P.O.V**

Amano: Mommy and Daddy are gone. What am I going to do without them?

?: Little girl are you lost.

Amano: Umm mister who are you.

?: My name is Campton.

* * *

 **Dun dun duuun**

 **Riddek: So Neptune how do you feel knowing everyone knows about Amano Nanako.**

 **Neptune: Please don't mention that name even in the skits please I can't.**

 **Riddek: Alright sorry anyways Elaine what will your CPU name be**

 **Edward: Don't call me Elaine and I am going to change it Turquoise Heart.**

 **Assassin: Thank god I was planning on calling you princess doughnut**


	12. Chapter 12

**Riddek: I am running out of ideas.**

 **Edward: I don't know what to tell you man.**

 **Neptune: Someone still owes me pudding.**

 **Riddek: *sigh* alright here you go.**

 **Assassin: Anyways Carrion.**

 **Backstory/Flashback in this chapter**

* * *

 **Neptune's P.O.V**

I wake up from my dream and see that Eddie is still sleeping. I get up out of bed and feel a strange presence in the room.

"Who is there, show yourself."

"And here I thought I was unnoticed."

"Campton get out right now."

"But why should I leave an adorable girl alone with a hungry man."

"Leave before this gets ugly."

"What gets ugly, your boyfriend is tied up to the bed. You two had a wild night."

"We didn't do that."

"So you're a virgin?"

"No, wait why am I telling you this."

"So I can stall time."

"LEAVE NOW!"

We hear shuffling down the hall and Campton vanishes.

IF: Neptune are you ok.

Neptune: I'm fine.

Compa: What happened

Neptune: Campton got into our room.

Edward: FUCK!

Compa: Language Eddie.

Edward: Sorry but I feel like I got impaled.

He takes the blankets off and we all see a sword's blade coming through him.

Edward: oh that's why anyways, owowow!

Neptune: Oh my goodness how did this happen.

Edward: Don't know but why am I restrained to the bed.

Neptune: Campton did that.

IF: We need to help him now.

We undo the rope bounding him to the bed and get him off the sword.

Iffy and Compa tend to Eddie while I sit in my room remembering the past.

* * *

 **Flashback**

 _Campton: You looked lost so I am going to help you._

 _Amano: Thank you Camera for taking me in._

 _Campton: I didn't get your name Ms._

 _Amano: Oh it's Amano Nanako._

 _Campton: Well Amano I hope we get to know each other._

 _Amano: Thanks Camera I also hope that. Um where do you live._

 _Campton: I live in Planeptune I'm just exploring the outskirts of the nation._

 _Amano: Do you work for the guild?_

 _Campton: Yes I do but I don't normally go in this general area when I do._

* * *

 _Campton: Well welcome to my house make yourself comfortable._

 _Amano: Thank you Camera I really appreciate it._

 _Campton: I need to do something important so I will be back later Amano._

 _Amano: okay I'll see you later._

 _ **Campton P.O.V**_

 _I leave Amano home and make my way to base founded by yours truly. I check in and head straight for the meeting hall and wait for six-o'clock to hit._

 _?: Alright bass we are here what do you need._

 _Campton: Ah you all are here._

 _?: Why wouldn't we be_

 _?: Do you think we are slackers or something_

 _Campton: No I just assumed I would wait here longer._

 _I sit and watch as Jessica, Vector and Beatrice walk in the room._

 _Beatrice: We need to find out what is powering the CPU's._

 _Vector: I hear from people it's the faith of the citizens in them._

 _Jessica: That is true but we can't just kill citizens._

 _Vector looks at me and sees I have something on my mind._

 _Vector: Campton what's on your mind._

 _Campton: I have someone at my place that seems important to the plot._

 _Beatrice: Oh is it a girlfriend?_

 _Campton: No I feel like she will be an important person to someone._

 _Jessica: I'm sure you know what will happen in the far future, and what's her name?_

 _Campton: Amano, Amano Nanako._

 _Vector: sounds like an interesting girl._

 _Beatrice: We need a way to stop the CPU. We don't need them they killed more than they saved._

 _Jessica: We all realize this, why else do you think we formed this group?_

 _Campton: Agreed the CPU killed my parents and brushed it off as nothing._

* * *

 _After the meeting I head back home to Amano to see her on my bed asleep half naked._

" _Guess I'm on the couch tonight."_

 _In the morning Amano wakes me up._

" _Morning Camera."_

" _Morning Amano how was your sleep last night."_

" _I slept wonderfully, Sorry for taking the bed."_

" _It's fine I need to use this couch anyways."_

* * *

 **Flashback Over**

 **Edward's P.O.V**

I get patched up by Compa while Neptune sits near me in a worried tone.

"Hey Neptune I'll be just fine. Compa is an amazing nurse."

"That's not it. This about Campton he used to be so nice to me until the battle against Arfoire."

"I'm sorry to hear that Neptune but I don't know what to do."

"Please always be by my side no matter what happens to either one of us."

"I can hold keep that promise."

"Thank you my love now get some rest."

"Yes mom."

* * *

 **Noire's P.O.V**

I make my way to the Planeptune basilicom and thinking about that Campton. I see the building in sight and land on the balcony.

"Neptune where are you."

"Oh hello Noire what brings you here."

"Hi Edward. I'm here because Histoire called me."

I see Blanc, Vert and Hikan fly on by.

Blanc: Hello Edward

Hikan: Sup Ed

Noire: Why are you three here?

Vert: Histoire contacted us.

Neptune: Hi guys Histy needs me.

Noire: She needs all of us Neptune.

Neptune: Why would she need all of us.

Histoire: Thanks for waiting I have people I want you all to meet.

Neptune: Um hello there.

I see five girls standing there with smiling faces.

Histoire: Go on and introduce yourselves.

?: My name is Nepgear.

?: I am Uni.

?: I am Ram and this is Ram.

Ram: Hello.

?: My name is Veronica

We all stare dumbfounded by the five girls standing there.

Histoire: These five were created by the shares that you all have gathered.

Neptune: So these are our…

Histoire: Little sisters. Neptune and Nepgear, Noire and Uni, Blanc with Ram and Rom. Finally Vert and Veronica.

Neptune: Well it's nice to meet you Nep jr.

Uni: Umm hello big sister.

Noire: Hello Uni now let's get to work ASAP

Histoire: Noire calm down she was just born not to long ago.

Noire: ooh sorry Uni.

Ram: Hello big sis.

Rom: Hi

Blanc: Hello you two.

Hikan: Hi girls.

Veronica: Big sis let's go out and game.

Vert: A little sister ( sheds tear )

 **Edward's P.O.V**

Everyone leaves with their new sisters and I'm here still healing from this morning's incident.

Neptune: Come on Nep jr. let's tease Eddy.

Nepgear: Hello are you my brother.

Edward: No not really I'm your sister's boyfriend.

Nepgear: Oh ok then nice to meet you then Mr. Edward.

Neptune: Let's tease him.

Edward: I don't think so.

She goes for a tackle but I move and wrap my arms around her for a deep loving kiss.

Neptune: Awww you are to sweet my love.

Nepgear: Hey don't leave me out.

She jumps on us for a hug and we sit there for a while till I needed to get up

Edward: I'm going to take a shower.

Neptune: Let me join you.

Edward: Fine I really can't argue can I.

Neptune: you could but you know you would lose to my main character powers.

Edward: Sure yea that's it.

* * *

 **Edward: Beware lemon scene next chapter**

 **Riddek: Hey that's my line.**

 **Edward: Took too long to write so I said it**

 **Assassin: You both are idiots.**

 **Neptune: You noticed that to, thank goodness**

 **Riddek & Edward: Hey I heard that.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Riddek: I said Lemon next chapter so here we go.**

 **Neptune: You enjoy writing these don't you.l?**

 **Riddek: What are you talking about**

 **Edward: That one-shot you uploaded last night.**

 **Riddek: *face is red* shut up.**

 **Assassin: I'm starting to question why i'm still here… I'm gonna head out for a bit.**

 **Beware Lemon ahead approach with caution.**

* * *

 **Edward's P.O.V**

Me and Neptune walk into the bathroom with our faces red, hands held.

"Alright Neptune let's get cleaned up before doing anything." I am aware of what Neptune will do in here.

"Oh my. Looks like this man-child isn't ready for my sexiness."

Sometimes this girl is insane. But I still love her no matter what happens.

"What are you talking about? We just got in here."

"Eddy I know you want my box, but you're not ready for it."

"What are you saying woman?"

"Transform and find out~ Unless you don't want lesbian sex with me."

I grin and transform into Turquoise Heart and get ready to wash myself.

"Man it's weird in this form and I feel shorter."

Neptune sits there still clothed and blushing like crazy.

"Hello Gamindustri to Neptune. Are you home? Your love is waiting for you."

"Elaine I love you so much and why are you so gorgeous in this form?"

I stand there dumbfounded at her comment and repeat her words in my head.

"Neptune are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah, you're just beautiful."

She sat there staring at my chest, face blushing like crazy.

"I see you looking at my chest."

"What N-N-N-No I'm not, I'm looking at you."

I pulled her towards me and locked our lips together. Our tongues battle for dominance and I let her take over.

"Mhmm Neptune."

She strips and we both walk into the bathtub.

"I think we are ready Eddy."

She then takes her fingers and drive them deep into my pussy.

"Ah Neptune that feels really good."

I decided to finger her pussy so I'm not the only person feeling pleasure.

"Mhmm Eddy I want more!"

I raise her leg and start pounding our vaginas together.

"Nya don't stop Eddy it feels way to good. Please more!"

"Ah, Neptune I love you so much."

 **Nepgear: "** Neptune what are you do- AH."

Nepgear decided to walk in on us.

 **Neptune:** "Oh hi Nep Jr."

 **Nepgear:** "Who is that girl with you."

I untransformed to show her I was Edward.

 **Nepgear:** "No fair Neptune, I want to join you too..."

Nepgear started striping and got with us.

 **Neptune:** "Just don't steal Eddy away from me, he is both of ours to share."

Nepgear: "Okay got it Onee-Chan!"

Those two laid on top of me with a seductive look.

Edward: "Are you ready for this Nepgear."

Nepgear: "Yup I'm ready."

I inserted my dick halfway into Nepgear's pussy and she winced in pain.

Neptune: "Are you okay Nep jr?"

Nepgear: "Yeah just hurts a little bit."

I started thrusting at a slow pace letting Nepgear adjust herself to the new feeling.

Nepgear: "Ah it feels so good Edward."

Neptune: "Hey don't forget about the main character."

Neptune locks lips with mine and I push my fingers deep inside her warm pussy.

I shoot my load onto Nepgear's body and Neptune licks it all up. When Neptune is finished cleaning up Nepgear, they lock lips together sharing my semen with each other.

Neptune: "We aren't done yet Eddy. We still have a lot of stamina left."

They both bend over.

Edward: "Why don't you two go on top one another."

Nepgear: "What do you mean by that?"

Edward: "Nepgear on your back with legs near your shoulders. Neptune go on top of your sister and align your vaginas together."

After they do so I stick my dick in between them.

Nepgear: "Oh this feels so good Edward."

* * *

Neptune: "I'm going to admit Eddy I wasn't expecting that at all."

After a long morning of "having fun", it was the middle of the day and both Nep sisters slept in my bed.

Edward: "Let's not wake up Nepgear."

Campton: "So it seems Amano has a sister now, who is also all over Edward."

Edward: "That voice it's... CAMPTON!"

Campton: "Are you surprised to see me?"

Hikan: "Ed what's going in here."

Hikan ran into the room in a rush

Edward: "Campton is here Hikan."

Hikan: "What is he doing here?"

Campton: "I'm always here you idiot, I never left in the first place."

Neptune: "Okay then Camera, you want me come get me."

Hikan: "Neptune just what are you planning."

Campton:"Splendid now then."

He jumped down handcuffed Neptune and ran off.

Neptune: "Help! I wasn't expecting him to handcuff me!"

Hikan: *facepalm* "You better get her Ed."

Edward: "Can you help me at least, I'll repay you somehow."

Hikan: "Fine but I do need a favor soon."

 **Hikan's P.O.V**

Ed and I rush to a complex in search of Campton.

Hikan: "Alright fucker where are you!"

Edward: "Whoa, Hikan calm down a bit."

Hikan: "Sorry Blanc's personality rubbed a little onto me."

Neptune: "The main character will never succumb to the likes of you!"

Edward: "Hey think that's your girl?"

Edward: "No it's some random lady. Of course it's Neptune."

We break down the door to see Neptune sobbing and Campton with a crazed smile.

Campton: "Finally now she will get pregnant with my child."

Edward: "You fucking bitch, you will pay with your life!"

Hikan: "Leave this to me."

I transformed into Red heart and drew my sword at the bastard laughing his ass off.

Campton: "Looks like someone wants to fight."

Hikan: So you think it's okay to rape another man's girl and get away from it alive. Hohoho there is something that people like you need to learn."

Campton: "What are you going to do?"

Hikan: "Something that these two don't need to be here for."

Edward rushes towards the sobbing Neptune and books it to the Basilicom.

"Now that they're gone."

I slowly walk towards Campton with a smug grin painted on my face.

"You sick bastard, you dare show yourself to me?"

"You will see a dark side you never want to meet..."

I slowly closed the gap in between us.

"Don't come any closer you psychopath!"

As I near him, he draws a sword from... uh where...? Whatever looks like it's a fight.

"So then looks like I'm not going easy on you."

I do an overhead swing and Campton struggles to block with my strength.

"How is this possible, I was made to be unstoppable."

"What do you speak of?"

"Ha! distracted!"

He kicks my stomach and I fly back into the wall. I swiftly get up and charge him down ready to kill.

"You must pay for your ways."

"I'm not letting you take me down, since I raped Neptune I have most of her power now. So good luck taking me down."

He swings his sword at me but I dodged his swing and slash at his back.

"Great, now my sword is bloody. Thanks man now I have to clean it off."

He heals unnaturally fast and moves at blinding speed to slash at me.

"Gah, how are you moving so fast."

"I told you I took most of Neptune's powers."

He will die soon for what he has done.

"I'm getting tired of you time to end this."

As I get up he tries to impale me.

"What are you doing-"

I punch him square in the face and stab him with my sword until he stops breathing.

"Weakling doesn't he know I am now a CPU."

I start walking out and stop when I hear coughing.

"Think that's how I'm going out well yo-."

"I'm tired of your shit, sorry not sorry."

I slice his, yeah not telling you what happened, Now back to important matters.

* * *

 **Neptune P.O.V**

I was brought back to the Basilicom horrified by what happened to me.

"Neptune what happened."

"No *sob* please I can't love ever again."

Edward gets up and kisses me.

"Neptune I will always be here for you, no matter what happens. Now what happened."

"Campton decided to rape me and release inside me. I'm sorry Eddy."

Hikan comes in the room bloodied and smiling.

Edward: "Dude what happened to you!"

Hikan: "Oh just cutting off Campton's, yeah he's alive but missing his reason to be called a man."

Edward: "You did not."

Hikan: "Ed you know me I take shit like this seriously. Anyways Neptune are you okay?"

"N-N-N-No! Of course not! I got molested by my ex and he did "that" inside me!"

"I'll leave you two be, so I'll see you in a later chapter."

Hikan leaves the room.

"Neptune I feel responsible for what happened."

I sit there thinking about the outcomes of what happened.

"Eddy, please I need your semen inside me now."

"Even after what happened!"

"Yes right now."

* * *

 **Nepgear P.O.V**

 **Right after Edward and Hikan left.**

I wake up and blush after thinking about last night.

"Nepgear I need you for a moment."

I run out into the main room to see Blanc.

"Oh Hello Ms. Blanc."

"No need to be formal with me Nepgear, we're all friends."

"Well okay then, Blanc what is it that you need?"

"I need advice."

"Advice from me!?"

"I know You, Neptune, and Edward are a thing."

"H-H-How?"

"Oh I was bluffing the whole time, but what?"

"Oops that kind of slipped out."

"How did you get with him."

"Oh I just teased him and got together after that."

* * *

 **Neptune P.O.V**

 **Back to normal**

"Hopefully if I do get pregnant it's with you or else I don't know what will happen if it's his."

I hope I am happy no matter what happens.

"Good night baby."

"Good night honey."

 **Neptune's Memory**

 _I walk down some road in Planeptune and a guy and two girls show up out of the alleyways._

 _Amano: Who are you folks._

 _Beatrice: I am Beatrice._

 _Vector: Vector don't forget it._

 _Jessica: Hey you, I'm Jessica_

 _Vector: You're coming with us…_

 _Amano: Amano._

 _Vector, Jessica, Beatrice: *gasp*_

 _Amano: Umm running!_

 _Vector runs after me and snaches me up_

 _Amano: SOMEONE MMMMMMF_

 _Vector: Shut up! Campton will love to see you._

 _My eyes widened at his comment_

* * *

 _Campton: Those idiots can't seem to do anything right._

 _*knock knock*_

 _Campton: Yes._

 _Beatrice: We got her you scumbag._

 _Campton: Thank you and now Amano or should I say Neptune_

 _Neptune: How did you know?_

 _Beatrice: Oh we have our ways._

 _Jessica: And now you can't do anything about what will happen next_

 _I see Campton get up and pull out a sword._

 _Neptune: No stay away!_

 _Campton: We all kill this CPU together._

 _All of them: NOW CPU FALL ONE BY ONE._

 _Neptune was discarded after being brutally stabbed._

 _Neptune: What were they talking about. I'm not a CPU._

 **A/N**

 **Riddek: Well that happened any comments Neptune.**

 **Neptune: Eddy sword me.**

 **Assassin: I'm back and... what the hell is happening over here?**

 **Riddek: Read the chapter and find out.**

 ***Assassin looks over chapter***

 **Assassin: Oh god... umm yeah... Neptune go get him.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Riddek: Nearly escaped death again.**

 **Neptune: Get over here**

 **Edward: You two have fun**

 **Assassin: What have I brought myself into.**

* * *

 **Neptune's P.O.V**

The next morning was uneventful. No quest and everything was normal for once.

 **Neptune:** Something doesn't seem right.

 **Histoire** : And why would that be.

 **Neptune** : When are things quiet around here.

 **Edward** : She does have a point Histoire now it seems to plain.

 **Compa** : Maybe it's just the weather?

 **IF** : Possible but not likely.

 **Neptune** : Hey where is Nep Jr?

 **Edward** : Should be out on some quests.

 **Compa** : Do any of you hear muffled screams.

We all stay quiet and hear nothing.

 **IF** : Okay Compa I hear not-

*muffled screams*

 **Histoire** : Sounds like it's coming from upstairs.

We all head upstairs to see Nepgear tied up and halfway into a sack. Edward runs over to help her but a portal appears underneath them and they get sucked in.

 **Neptune** : WAIT FOR ME!

 **Histoire** : Neptune wait!

* * *

 **Unknown location**

 **Edward's POV**

After falling in the portal with Nepgear and... Neptune! She fell in too I guess, but then I saw an all too familiar sight. My home on Earth.

I carry both girls into my house and lay Nepgear on my parents bed and I lay down with Neptune on my bed.

Neptune is the first to wake as she seems confused.

"Where are we?"

"Back where we first had sex."

She smiles at the fact that I'm back home and seductively smiles at me.

"You know what this calls for."

 **Time skip**

"Thank you Eddy I needed that."

"Me two darling, Me too."

 **Third Person POV**

After the night goes on, a mysterious figure creeps through the night, stalking our protagonists.

"So it seems your friend out bested me, but I won't let you three get away." The figure faded into darkness as light was brought down.

Morning rose and I was getting up until I felt heavier than normal. I then see both Nep sisters nude on top of me.

"Nepgear when did you get here?"

"You and Neptune had fun last night so I decided to join."

"I do not remember that but oh well. Wake your pudding loving sister up while I make breakfast."

While eggs and bacon we're cooking I checked my special drawer for my Vodka and it was still there.

"Surprised nobody found that yet."

"Found what?"

"My GAH! Nep don't scare me like that."

"But what didn't anyone find?"

"My alcohol cabinet."

"Ooo what's in there?"

"Vodka, Wine, the usual."

* * *

 **Campton's P.O.V**

After spying on the three I found a little knife just laying on the ground.

"Oh maybe I could use this for a stealthy kill? This could work but where and when *sigh*." I then spot a door leading to the basement.

"I shall make this my base for things and stuff. Now when to come out and "play" hehe."

* * *

It is now the middle of the night and I sneak out and into the actual house.

"Now who is my first target."

 **Edward** : "Neptune I'm taking a shower now."

 **Neptune** : "Let me join you then."

 **Edward** : "Alright come on then."

Perfect! that leaves the other sister all by herself.

I stalk Gear as she braids her hair in the mirror. Such a happy tune she's humming too… what a way to go out… As soon as I'm next to her, I quickly covered her mouth and made her look into the mirror, showing only my hand over her mouth, she tried to scream, but I used the knife I had and stabbed her right through the back of her head, I hit the jackpot too when the blade of the knife popped out of her eye.

"Time to bail."

When I let go of her, she screamed like a banshee, guess I should've waited until she stopped moving first…

I heard a door fly open following with running down some stairs, now it's definitely time to go.

 **Neptune P.O.V**

"Nep Jr. please answer me..." I sat there sobbing at the lifeless corpse in front of me.

"Neptune I will be back in a minute..."

Once he leaves I hear smashing of some sort downstairs.

He comes back up and tells me to follow him.

We end up outside by a door leading to the basement.

"Neptune I want you to be quiet for a moment. I have a hunch."

We open the door and hear laughing off in the distance.

"Boy was that easy to do, now for the other two..."

"Do you really think we are that retarded Campton?"

"Oh, you found my base, what a surprise..."

"This is my house I know it like Neptune's vagina."

"Eddy that's a little too much information."

"Anyways I need you two gone now that you know I'm here."

We step forward ready to fight Camera.

"Now then who dies first."

"You do, you sick fuck!"

As I was about to charge Campton, a portal appears underneath me and Neptune, goddammit not again!

* * *

 **Gamindustri**

 **Edward's P.O.V**

Me and Neptune hit the ground hard but I cushioned her fall to make sure it did not damage her precious figure.

Hikan sees us and rushed over to check on us.

 **Edward:** "Neptune I need to end Campton's life."

 **Hikan** : "Who? What is going on over here you lovebirds? Wait where is Nepgear?"

Neptune started sobbing.

 **Edward** : "She is no longer with us, so I am going out of my way to make sure he Is eliminated and you all are safe."

 **Hikan** : "Ed I don't think you should do this. We are all together on this."

 **Edward** : "Hikan stay out of this, I'm going through alot right now. leave me alone and bring Neptune back to Planeptune. I will avenge Nepgear if it's the last thing I do..."

I start making my way towards Lastation to search for Campton.

* * *

 **Riddek: Tables took a turn for the worst.**

 **Assassin: You asshole killing Nepgear off**

 **Neptune: You my friend have issues.**

 **Edward: You need to die**

 **A/N: I have the rest of the story planned out so stay tuned for the next parts of WPC.**


	15. Chapter 15

Riddek: Some people might be triggered that Nepgear got killed off almost right away.

Neptune: You might have a slow painful death come back only to die again.

Edward: I will be gone for a while so see you.

Assassin: I could say a lot, but i'll keep it short… fuck you Riddek.

Morning

Edward's P.O.V

I spent the night alone for the first time in a while.

"I hope I can fix this. Neptune please be strong for me."

I get up to start exploring when I notice a familiar hair clip fall out of my pocket. Neptune must have left this for me. What a sweet girl. I put it on during HDD and I'm off.

Moving along, I travel into Lastation and look around at factories that are everywhere.

"Jeez, place looks like somewhere I don't wanna mention."

"Ah Edward it's been awhile."

"Oh hello Noire, long time no see."

"Why are you here in Lastation? Not like it matters or anything."

"I need to eliminate someone and I don't need help."

"Jeez, what's with that attitude? And who is this lucky person then?"

"Starts with Camp, ends with ton."

"Well then I wish you luck."

She flies off to the Basilicom as I continue my search.

Nothing in Lastation so I will fly off to Lowee. I make my way to the guild and find Hikan. I try to ignore him but fate had things planned out already.

"Hello Ed, good to see you, now let me help."

"I said it once, I will say it again. NO!"

"And why is that Ed? Is it I'm not good enough?"

"No, this is my issue now, it has nothing to do with you so why do you even bother."

"Because I care about my friends in need, that's why."

"Well I don't need your fucking help! I can handle this on my own!"

"Calm down, don't stress yourself over this."

"I am leaving to find Campton I'll see you in hell."

"Man, what is his problem. First his parents now this. I need to make sure he doesn't let his emotions take over."

I fly over to Leanbox and see the two out killing monsters.

Edward: "Good job Vert and Veronica."

Vert: "Hello Edward, it's nice to see you after so long."

Edward: "Sorry I didn't come and visit everything was taking up my time."

Veronica: "Well no time like now then am I right."

Edward: "I guess so then Veronica. What have you ladies been up to then."

Vert: "The usual gaming and the occasional quest."

Edward: "Well it was nice talking to you both but I need to hunt down Campton."

Veronica: "Why do you need to do that?"

Edward: "He coldly killed Nepgear while me and Neptune were "occupied" with other things."

I bid the green sisters goodbye and see a Campton going into a cave in Leanbox.

Campton P.O.V

"Remind me Jessica why is the base in Leanbox and not Planeptune?"

"Because we are lazy and can't afford another base, that's why."

We shut the door behind us as we take seats in the meeting hall where Beatrice and Vector wait for us.

Vector: Took you both long enough

Beatrice: Yea normally you both are here before us.

Campton: Well I was busy with something.

I placed a D-pad hair clip on the table as everyone stares in shock and awe.

Vector: Is that?

Campton: Not Neptune's but her sister's.

Jessica: So that means.

Campton: Gear is dead but Edward will be hunting me down so I need eve-

Edward: Campton you sack of shit! Get out here now!

Beatrice: Didn't know you invited someone.

Campton: Shut the fuck up if he gets to me I'm screwed.

Jessica: Oh calm down we won't let anyone touch you trust me.

Elaine's (Edward's) P.O.V

I bang louder and louder on the door but no budge.

"Ed, I can't let you do this."

I look up to see *sigh* Hikan.

"What do you want asshole."

"For you to stop and go back to Neptune."

"No! Campton needs to pay for what he has caused us."

He places his hand on my shoulder but I slash him with my sword.

"The only way to make you stop is fighting. Fine then fight me."

Hikan raises his sword ready for battle. I raise my sword and stare him down.

We slowly walk in circles until I trip over myself, I was left wide open for anything. Hikan takes advantage of this and cuts my shirt and bra off, I stand there watching Hikan with a flustered face. I look down to see my exposed chest. I cover it with my arm but still ready to fight.

"So you strip girls in a fight, I see how it is."

"You're not even female..."

"In this form I am."

He looks away for a second and I cut off his shirt with one quick slash.

"There, now we're even."

I lose focus in his well toned muscles and abs and I sit there staring at them.

"Looks like someone is a bit to excited."

"Shut up I'm not paying attention to you."

"So if I….."

He started undressing and nope not happening.

"No God, please no stop, I might be female but what's happening?"

What is going on with me? I've seen him shirtless before why am I like this now?

"Umm Ed you look a little… Wet."

I look down at my crotch area to see yup I'm very wet down there...

"Well at least I'm not as hard as you- wait that sounded wrong."

"Ed I know you want me inside you so we can go the extra mile."

It's super tempting and how does he know my feelings- wait why am I falling for a guy.

"How do you know you. Arrgh! I can't take anymore. TAKE ME NOW!"

"You will have to wait for now~"

He kisses me and groped my ass and breast.

"See you tonight Elaine."

He leaves for Lowee and I sit there thinking about what the fuck I just did.

I start heading towards Lowee But I remembered my mission: Eliminate Campton.

I head back towards the door to Campton's base and break it down.

"Damn it! I think I missed him."

I shoot my rocket into the doorway and blow it up into smithereens. I end up thinking about what is going to happen when I return. Will Neptune forgive me? Or will I cease to exist...

I make my way back towards : So that happened

Edward: Okay some fans-

Neptune: Nope none of that. You're mine

Assassin: Once again Riddek fuck you.

Riddek:010011100110010101110000011101000111010101101110011001010010000001101001011100110010000001100010011001010111001101110100001000000111011101100001011010010110011001110101


	16. Chapter 16

**Riddek: So...Tired**

 **Edward: Well then wake the fuck up. It's that simple.**

 **Assassin: I have no comments whatsoever.**

 **Neptune: Well no need to be scared, your Main protagonists is here.**

 **Riddek: Oh Neptune what are we going to do with you.**

* * *

 **Planeptune Edward's P.O.V**

I end up in Planeptune after a long fly back. The first place I go see is the Basilicom. I sneak in and make it up to the living quarters. I walk into mine and Neptune's bedroom to see her sleeping peacefully.

She wakes up and starts crying.

"Oh Eddy, please come back to me."

My heart shattered seeing her like this but I need to defeat Campton no matter the cost.

That's when I feel the presence of someone behind me. I turn around to be greeted by a knife. I grab said knife and push the person back.

"Maybe I need to be more stealthy than that."

"Alright you cockroach you think that will really work on me."

"Eddy is that you."

I heard Neptune call my name and I see the other CPU's off in the distance.

"It ends here Campton!"

I attempted to grab him but he sidestepped and stabbed me right through the stomach.

"I don't think so Edward. This is your grave."

I collapsed losing blood at a rapid rate.

Neptune runs full speed towards me and starts crying her eyes out. I sit there nothing I can do and blackout.

* * *

 **Unknown location ( again )**

I wake up to see a familiar pink haired candidate passed out.

"Nepgear?!"

She wakes up and looked beyond confused.

"What happened to me?!"

"Nepgear I remember you dying back on Earth. But how are you here?"

"Let's not fret the details but think of a way out of here."

We search for a exit while conversing about what happened while she was gone.

"So Campton killed you, so that means we are dead."

"We need a way out of here. But where could it be?"

We start walking around and noticed a hole on the ceiling.

"Nepgear, look up."

"Why do you want me to.. oh an escape."

We somehow find a way up and start exploring. We go down a long hallway with read walls and ceiling.

* * *

 **Campton's P.O.V**

I killed the one in my way.

"Finally you are out of the way now time for you Amano."

She sits there near the lifeless corpse in front of her sobbing. That's when I hear the other CPU'S come through the balcony.

 **Hikan** : ED!

 **Blanc** : Oh my.

 **Vert** : Eddy, wake up

 **Neptune** : First Nep Jr now you.

 **Noire** : Campton, you did this didn't you.

 **Campton** : Man caught in the act.

 **Neptune** : But why would you do this.

 **Campton** : Because he is in the way of my mission.

 **Noire** : So you know what must be done right.

 **Vert** : I think us CPU can agree on that.

 **Blanc** : Well tear him to shreds.

 **Campton** : Not happening.

I disappeared in front of their eyes.

 **Neptune's P.O.V**

The others look over at me in sympathy. I lost not only my parents back then but my sister and lover. What's the point in living anymore.

 **Hikan** : Neptune do you need comfort.

I run up and cry into his shoulder, releasing all the tears welled up inside me. I can't live with myself knowing my love died.

 **Blanc** : We will stay here for a while until you are over this okay Neptune.

I look at her with my red puffy eyes and nod in agreement. I continue crying remembering all the memories of them.

 **Edward's P.O.V**

Me and Nepgear make it into a room with furniture and such inside of it. I nudge her inside the room and close the door that automatically locks.

 **Edward** : "Who's there! Doors don't just lock on their own."

A figure shows up in the middle of the room.

 **Jessica** : "Hello Edward my name is Jessica. I work with two others named Beatrice and Vector. We all are faithful towards Campton to end you and the CPU'S."

 **Nepgear** : "So that's why I was targeted."

 **Edward** : "Jessica no matter what happens Campton will never succeed, Neptune and the other CPU's will hold him off till we get back."

 **Jessica** : "Oh my such confidence coming from the dead. But then again you always were a pain to us all."

 **Edward** : "What are you talking about?"

 **Jessica** : "You and Neptune being together. We always wanted Neptune dead but ever since you came along you always were in the way."

I remember Neptune's look when I confessed to her. She was the happiest girl alive. But the whole time she was hunted by these "things".

"I promise to make both Neptune and Nepgear happy for the rest of our days. No matter what happens I'll always make them laugh, happy and most of all safe."

 **Nepgear** : "Edward~"

 **Jessica:** "Silence I have had enough of you ranting."

 **Campton's P.O.V**

I watch the battle take place between Edward and Veronica. I hope she defeats him now to Beatrice. I talk to her and man I'd she gorgeous. If I told her that tho I would be flatter than Blanc's breast. That's when we heard a wall break down and said person looking pissed.

 **Blanc** : "What was that about my breast."

She stands there violent twitching over my *flat* comment. She finally snaps and rushes at me to snap my neck.

I run as fast as I can but she keeps gaining speed. I take really sharp turns to make her slow down but if anything I'm the one slowing down.

 **Blanc** : "Give up already. No matter what I will catch up to you."

I kept running until someone put their fist in my face. I look up to see a pissed Campton with a scared Nepgear on the side of him.

 **Campton:** "How did you get out of there?"

 **Edward** : "Your bitch said a bit too much."

Damn I knew I couldn't trust her. Oh well time to. "GAH WHAT THE FUCK!"

 **Edward** : "You and me right here and now. Nepgear you and Blanc get the rest of the CPU'S to come and spectate us."

 **Campton** : So It seems that you stand on your own. Shame we only knew each other for so long.

 **Edward** : What are you getting at, that this fight is already over?

 **Campton** : Well you are a weakling so.. yea it's over.

 **Edward** : _I hope the CPU'S get over here quickly._

 **Campton** : Anyways we need to end this quickly so.. Time to be vanquished!

* * *

 **Riddek: Chapter down another one to go.**

 **Assassin: Wait say that again**

 **Riddek: Chapter down another one to go?**

 **Assassin: Really Another one.**

 **Neptune: Okay you to lost it anyways see you all next chapter.**

 **Edward: I wanted to say that.**

 **A/N: So welcome back hope you didn't wait to long but happy late Thanksgiving and yea see you next chapter.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Riddek: We back and it has been a bit.**

 **Neptune: You haven't wrote something in like years.**

 **Riddek: One week Neptune, one week.**

 **Edward: Well time to start this chapter.**

 **Assassin: Welcome.**

 **Edward's P.O.V**

I stood there having a stare down with the man that ended my life and Nepgear's. He hurt Neptune and is an ass to boot. Campton. This won't end well for him.

"Well it seems it's just you and me now Edward." He gave that smug look that I want to wipe off his face.

"Campton I have waited a while now, now it's time to face your demise." I transformed into Turquoise heart and got my weapons ready.

"It seems the kitty wants to play, alright then... here I come!" He moved faster than a certain blue hedgehog and was in front of me in the blink of an eye. He cut me pretty badly but I manage to get back into the fight.

"Prepare yourself." I shot my Gjallarhorn at him but he just got out of the way. Thankfully some cluster bombs got him but not enough damage.

"Really is that all you have. This is much of a final battle." His sword had a strange glow to it. The closer it got to me the weaker I felt.

"Damn what is that sword made of."

"Oh don't worry about it too much. It's just a secret weapon that Beatrice prepared for this occasion." The sword got brighter and I fell to my knees unable to escape this next blow.

"Any last words Edward."

"Do you really think this is my end. I'm the main character and the main always wins no matter the situation." I brought my sword out and cut Campton's arm.

"GAH, damn you Edward, You really want to die here don't you?" We heard yells off in the distance and see the CPU flying towards us.

"So looks like your backup arrived, welp it was nice but I got to go."

"Oh hell no you don't!" I stab him with my sword and the smoke bomb when off but he was still there. I noticed a bomb at my feet about to explode. "Well sh-".

 **Neptune's P.O.V**

As we were flying towards Nepgear and we see Campton fighting Eddy. He just managed to stop Campton from fleeing but an explosion was right beneath both them.

Edward: How did you not take damage.

Campton: Bomb stoppers that's how.

We quickly descend to spectate on foot. Hikan runs for Eddy but Blanc stops him.

Hikan: Blanc let me go.

Blanc: Hikan this is his fight he started it, let him finish it.

Veronica: Go Edward, you can do it.

Uni: Edward defeat him.

Vert: I believe in you Ed

Noire: You can do it, but it's not like I care or anything I just want Campton defeated.

"Yeah right" I thought.

Rom and Ram: Go go GO!

Nepgear: Do this for us.

I clenched my fist watching the two go at it.

"Please Eddy, Avenge my former self."

 **Edward's P.O.V**

I hear the chants in the background with Hikan's smart-ass remarks. Damn funny bastard.

"What are you laughing at, Better be good."

I ignore him and Prepare my next attack. "This is for Neptune, CROSS COMBO." I land all my hits and do a good chunk of damage.

"So it seems you rely on others rather than yourself." He laughs and pulled out a Gjallarhorn!?

"W-W-Where did you get that!?"

"Oh I found it a little while ago, forgot where though so," He shot at me directly and that hurt like a bitch.

I kneel down due to the damage. Campton walks over to be and kicks me in the stomach. "Edward, Edward, Edward didn't think this is how you would go down did you."

I start coughing up blood but he doesn't let up. I hear the sound of foot steps and see Neptune there with the others holder her back.

Blanc: Neptune this isn't your fight.

Neptune: Yes it is. He is my enemy, not Eddies

I mouth "Neptune what are you doing."

Campton: I don't have time for you Neptune as you can clearly see I'm about to kill Edward.

Neptune: That is why I'm stepping in.

She transformed and materialized her sword ready to take Campton on.

Campton: I remember when you were a small timid girl. Now you're just an annoying bitch like the rest of you.

I get my bloody ass off the ground and ready myself for another strike. This time I get Gjallarhorn out and take a couple steps backwards. The moment Campton turns around to see if I'm still there I blast him to high hell with a rocket to the face.

Neptune: Lowered your guard.

She landed a good blow on him that took little damage off.

Campton: Damn you all I will kill you all.

He takes out that damned sword and Neptune falls to her knees.

Campton: Oh I see this sword weakens you doesn't it? Well sorry to say but your time here is up.

He attempts to stab Neptune but I tackle her and take the blow for her.

Neptune: Eddy are you alright. Speak to me please.

The wound is so bad i go unconscious but little does Neptune know that.

 **Neptune's P.O.V**

No I lost him for good this time. I sit there crying as Campton laughs.

Campton: Shame to see a man give up his life for his lover. Now would you like to join him Amano.

That name needs to leave and in order for that to happen he needs to be eliminated.

Hikan: You bastard, you will pay for everything that you have done.

Hikan transformed and looks pissed. He materialized a rapier and when to town on Campton.

Campton: You all are weak no matter how many shares you each have.

That statement sent Hikan over the edge. Hikan was in a frenzy almost as though protecting someone. I look aver at Blanc and see her blushing. Just what where those two doing at Lowee. That aside Blanc sees an opening in Campton struggles to block/dodge all of Hikan's attacks.

Rom and Ram supported Hikan with shields and healing spells. Uni was finding a good angle with Veronica to shoot. ( Veronica has a bow and arrows ) Blanc, Noire and Vert squared off Campton with Hikan while Me and Nep Jr. Tend to Eddy.

Blanc: Just give up you useless bastard.

Vert: You clearly are outnumbered 10:1 just surrender.

Campton: that's where you're wrong Vert it's more like 10:4.

After that we heard snaps and from the forest comes Beatrice, Vector and Jessica. Seems like this battle is going to go on longer than expected.

Uni, Veronica, Noire and Vert change targets

Neptune: Nep Jr go help everyone out I'll Goin in a bit.

Nepgear: Alright sis, I'll do my best.

I watch as Nep Jr flies off to everyone else. I need to make sure Eddy doesn't get hurt, but I need to help them.

Hikan: Alright Campton I've gone through your shit for far too long. Blanc let's finish him.

Blanc: I'm right behind you all the way.

Thankfully Rom and Ram are doing completely fine with healing and Shielding. I see Eddy stir from his unconscious with what it seems like.

Uni: "Noire I need your help with this one." I lock down on the girl named Jessica. And, Fire.

Noire: Got it Uni now then. I ran towards Jessica and unleashed Lace Ribbon Dance on her.

Veronica: Sis combo now on the boy.

Vert: I'm honored Ver.

Vert & Veronica: SPEAR AND BOW!

Nepgear is out with the others supporting with quick blasts of her Laser rifle. I'm here with a half conscious Eddy.

Neptune: Please Eddy get up.

Edward: Switch back to my P.O.V

( no now isn't the 4th wall breaking time )

 **Edward's P.O.V**

I get up from that uncomfortable blow and see three new enemy forces have joined the battlefield.

Edward: So it seems reinforcements have come to your aid Campton.

Campton: Damn how are you still able to stand. GAH forget it I'll just kill you here and now.

Hikan: Umm asshole you need to get through all of us first.

Veronica: Don't think we will let you have your way.

Ram: Stupid dummy you need to get through them before anyone else.

Neptune: Don't forget we aren't holding back.

Thank you everyone now.

Edward: Let's go kick some ass.

Everyone: YEAH!

Beatrice: Oh what children you all are.

Jessica: *Tisk* shame to see them go like this.

Vector: Just shut up and charge into battle.

Everyone split up, Uni, Noire and Nepgear when after Vector.

Vert, Veronica and the twins when for Beatrice.

Hikan and Blanc went after Jessica.

That left Campton for me And Neptune.

Campton: I've been waiting for this battle. Past lovers, New enemies, Truly a spicy final battle. ( again ;-; )

Neptune: We won't give up no matter what.

Everyone look like they're doing fine so my only target is Campton.

 **Hikan's P.O.V**

It's not Campton but eh, what can I do.

Blanc: Let's end this quickly.

Jessica: Aww does the little kid not want to battle.

Blanc: What the hell is that supposed to mean?!

Jessica: Well based on your "features" you don't qualify as an adult.

Hmm does anyone else fell a strong draft of wind emitting from Blanc or…. Oh she's going to explode.

Blanc: What the hell did you say. I'll make sure you lay dead on the ground.

Hikan: Note to self, don't piss off Blanc.

Jessica: Yeah a hot battle is brewing in the kettle.

 **Noire's P.O.V**

Uni, Nepgear and I go for Vector and he looks pretty tough.

Noire: Uni blast at his legs so me and Nepgear go in for an attack.

Uni: S-sure got it.

Noire: Nepgear go in for the attack…. NOW!

He was to busy blocking bullets he forgot about us two and did damage.

 **Vert's P.O.V**

The twins provide shields for me and Ver to attack the woman in front of us. Beatrice.

Beatrice: Stand down and nobody gets hurt.

Rom: We won't let you hurt Eddy or anyone else.

Veronica: He helped us now it's time to help him.

Vert: agreed now time to be eliminated.

 **Neptune's P.O.V**

Eddy isn't playing around he is as serious as Histy giving me a lecture *shudder*.

Edward: Now time to finish what we began.

He drew his sword with launcher on back ready for war. I started the fight with Cross combination.

Campton: That's all you got. Really. Shadow strike!

He hit Eddy and hard doing a 3rd of his health.

Neptune: Eddy are you alright?

Edward: Yea just a little scratch, no big deal. Now. Strafing strike!

Campton: Such children.

He rushes without second thoughts and goes for a mean combo.

Neptune: Oh no you don't.

I block all 20 hits but take little damage in the process.

Edward: Thanks Neptune. Now time to end this. Gjallarhorn Jazz.

I look up in the sky to see the entire battlefield about to get blown to nothingness.

Edward: Everyone over here.

He leads us into a cave as we see Campton and his team panicking on the fields. The rockets blew up and a lot of cluster bombs hit everything out there.

Blanc: Think we got them.

The smoke clears to see absolutely nothing out there but fire and ash.

Edward: Welp if this is the end we are going out with a bang. And a big one at that.

Noire: I'm just glad it's over and done with.

Rom: I'm tired.

Ram: Me too.

Blanc: Let's take them home darling~.

Hikan: Yes let's do that.

Uni: D-d-darling!?

Vert: Oh my Hikan you sure you don't want a more *cough* mature woman.

Hikan: I'm good thank you very much.

Veronica: It's ok sis I love you.

Vert: Thank you Ver.

Noire: Let's head back to Lastation Uni. Get some rest.

Nepgear: I'll join you Uni. Noire.

Vert: We need to head back over to Leanbox any ways. Farewell.

Veronica: Bye everyone.

Me and Eddy are walking back to the Basilicom in quietness.

I cry into Eddie's shoulder while he comforts me.

Neptune: I thought I lost you.

Edward: Hey as long as I'm still here you shouldn't be worried so much.

Neptune: I know but what would I do without you.

Edward: That's for you to decide my love. Now let's go have "fun".

Neptune: Sounds fun.

Little did they know a familiar figure in the shadows.

?: I'm coming for you Edward don't forget about me.

* * *

 **Riddek: Hold on Mic check…..**

 **And we are live now thanks for everyone who read/favorited/followed the story.**

 **Neptune: What does he own...Nothing but the OCs, Hikan belongs to Assassinguy200 and Everything else goes to Idea Factory and Compile Heart.**

 **Edward: Remember that this is only the beginning so stay tuned for more story content related to this. Anything else Assassin.**

 **Assassin: Nope nothing you guys covered it all so if that's the case. Thanks for reading and see you all in the near future.**


End file.
